Profound World Ain't It?
by Queen-Addict
Summary: That's just what I said when they came and crushed every last bit of sanity anyone had left, the funny farm was overflowing. only i was left and then... I wrote this fanfiction, detailing my experinces. Note: You are seriously going to need a doctor: Q.A.


_Setting: My Friend Blood & Chocolate and a Dash of vinegar and I Queen-Addict are in the park being bored out of our little trees_

* * *

Me: Sheesh, wish something would darned happen already. 

B.C.D.V: yeah… (Thinking about exciting things)

Me: I KNOW!!

B.C.D.V: WHA?! WHERE?? HUH!

Me: snapped out of it just now did ya?

B.C.D.V: (Death glare)

Me: (Snickers) so what were you thinking about anyway?

B.C.D.V: it would be cool if the avatar characters were real (sigh)

Me: Thinking about Zuko huh?

B.C.D.V: HECK NO!!!!!

Me: you deny that you like Zuzu?

B.C.D.V: darn right!

Me: then how come I saw you looking up Zuko on the internet? He has a girlfriend already you know.

B.C.D.V: WHAT!#&!!!!

Me: I rest my case.

B.C.D.V: (no longer bored) THAT DOESN'T PROVE A BLINKIN THING!$&!

Me: it proves you wear your underwear on your head.

B.C.D.V: YOU DIE!!!!!

Me: yeah… you see… Five exclamation marks cements it.

B.C.D.V: I hate you!

Me: I know.

B.C.D.V: humph

Me: Sourpuss

B.C.D.V: oh well I'm a woman of my word.

Me: eh??

B.C.D.V: I promised you die, and I intend to fulfill that oath.

Me: I by the power vested in me, I pronounce Zuko & B.C.D.V HICTHED!!! (See, I don't use **five **exclamation marks.)

B.C.D.V: WHAT!!!!!

Me: there you go again with the exclamation marks

B.C.D.V tries to kill me and I dodge and she knocks herself out on a rock

Me: man, are you danger prone or what! by some unknown force I'm knocked out too

* * *

(Suddenly I wake up in a camp of some sort, and I see Aang practicing earth bending with Toph. I see Sokka tending the fire, and Katara tending to us.) 

Me: (looks around) wha-

Katara: you took a bad thrashing from that circus freak I didn't expect you to wake up so soon

Me: Ty-lee???

Katara: you're already familiar with her?

Me: in a manner of speaking… HECK NO!! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO HER, IS THIS SOME SORT OF SICK JOKE!!!!

(suddenly Azula and her cronies come out of nowhere)

Me: OZAI'S ANGELS!!!!

Azula Ty-lee Mai Aang Toph Katara Sokka: weird look

B.C.D.V: wha- (looks at Ozai's angels) aw no.

Me: EVERYONE ON THE MOOSE!!

Aang: Appa's a Sky Bison.

Me: HOW ABOUT DISCUSSING GRAMMER ON THE MOOSE!!!!

Azula: let's go girls.

Me: SUFFERIN SCALLOPS!!!!

Katara: YOU HEARD HIM ON THE MOOSE NOW!!!!!

Me: What is this wear-your-underwear-on-your-head-day?

B.C.D.V: SHUT UP!!!!!

Me: will you ever learn?

Mai: This is stupid.

Me: WAIT A MINUTE!!!

Azula Ty-lee Mai Aang Toph Katara B.C.D.V Sokka: WHAT!!!!!

Me: Okay guys seriously, stop it with the underwear-wearing-on-your-heads…

Azula Ty-lee Mai Aang Toph Katara B.C.D.V Sokka: (Dirty look)

Me: Let's just think about it for a second… Katara, where are we for starters.

Katara: Not far from where we found you… why?

Me: Because that means we're still on my homeland. And so you guys have no idea where you are, do you?

Azula Ty-lee Mai Aang Toph Katara Sokka: No.

Me: So why are we trying to kill each other?? Honestly if you want to have a hope in heck of ever going back to where you're from… killing each other will not do us any good whatsoever.

Katara: you've got a point there.

Me: I'm always the voice of reason aren't I?

B.C.D.V: snort

Me: Hi Zuko.

Zuko: Hi.

B.C.D.V: WHERE??!?!?!?!!

Me: THERE!!!

B.C.D.V: (turns around sharply)

Mai: OH NO YOU DON'T!!!!!

B.C.D.V: (fan girl freak-out ready 3… 2… 1…) RAWR!!!!!!!!

Me: Wish we had popcorn.

Azula: I personally don't see what they find attractive in my brother.

Zuko: (Grumbles)

Azula: I'm sorry dear Zuzu what was that? (Lightning a-crackling)

Zuko: (whimpering) Nothing.

Azula: Exactly.

Me: Whoa, talk about sibling rivalry.

Ty-lee: Hi Sokka…

Sokka: (Freaked-out Freak-out Ready. T-minus 3… 2… 1…) AAHHH IT"S YOU THE POKING GIRL GAH GET AWAY FROM ME!?#?!?#?!

Me: Whoa that's some freak-out….

Ty-lee: Hey! I'm just trying to talk to the guy.

Sokka: SWEETMERCIFULCHICKENMCNUGGETS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Say… Anyone wanna come over to my house?

Everyone (Excluding Mai and B.C.D.V): SURE!

Mai: Get your gall-darned paws off my man!!!!!

B.C.D.V: NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Am I the only one here who's extremely disturbed???

Azula: You're not alone.

Me: Anyway let's go.

Sokka: Right

* * *

cue commercial 

Drink Cactus, juice it'll quench ya- Sokka

Nothing's Quenchier- Sokka

IT'S TH' QUENCHIEST- also Sokka

Now a song sung by Sokka will demonstrate his love for cactus juice.

(HIT IT SOKKA!!)

Sokka: Oh... what is the malt and liquor?  
What gets you drunken quicker?  
What comes in bottles or in cans? (Juice)  
Can't get enough of it (Juice)  
How we really love it (Juice)  
Makes me think I'm a man (Juice)  
I could kiss and hug it (Juice)  
But I'd rather chug it (Juice)  
Got my belly up to here (Juice)  
I could not refuse a (Juice)  
I could really use a Juice Juice Juice

Juice Juice Juice Juice Juice Juice Juice Juice

Sokka: I can't remember how much I have had  
I drank a twelve-pack with my dad (BURP!)  
Hakoda: That's my son the drunken manly stud  
I'm proud to be his bud  
Sokka: Here have some pretzels  
Hakoda: No, I'll call it quits  
Those things give me the Ditz (ha ha ha)

Sokka & Bato: Drink with your family  
Drink it with your friends  
Drink till you're fat, stomach distends  
Sokka: Juice is liquid bread, it's good for you  
Sokka & Bato: We like to drink till we spew! Ew!  
Who cares if we get fat?  
Sokka: I'll drink to that

everyone: As we sing once more...

Sokka: What is the malt and liquor?  
What gets you drunken quicker?  
What comes in bottles or in cans? (Juice)  
Can't get enough of it (Juice)  
How we really love it (Juice)  
Makes me think I'm a man (Juice)  
I could kiss and hug it (Juice)  
But I'd rather chug it (Juice)  
Got my belly up to here (Juice)  
Golly, I adore it! (Juice)  
Come on darnit, pour it!  
Do it for me, brew it for me  
Feed it to me, speed it to me (Juice)  
The most wonderful drink in the world  
everyone: HOORAY!!! (BURP!)

(cue the fanfic)

Me: and that's what we call a commercial.

Sokka: I didn't know they had me as an icon… Wow……………………………

Ty-lee: I think you make a great icon

Sokka: ()-() (faints)

Me: well… that does it for him.

Zuko: Stupid peasant

Katara: (Bloodbends Zuko)

Zuko: oops I did it again… mmff ergh CURSE YOU PEASANT!!!!!

Me: ZUKO YOU IDIOT WATCH IT WITH THE EXCLAMATION MARKS!! THERE'RE 12 YEAR-OLDS IN THE ROOM!!! (covers Toph's & Aang's ears)

Toph & Aang: Thanks.

Me: Just kick his butt when you get back to F.N.

* * *

Please don't be harsh… first fanfic ya see, so take nothing but inspiration and leave nothing but reviews 

Q.A.

P.S. all flames will be viewed, laughed at, then drop-Kicked into the next dimension

P.P.S. F.N. means four nations, where they live you know.


End file.
